villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ezekiel (Total Drama)
Ezekiel, '''also known as '''Zeke is a character from the Total Drama series. He is a contestant on Total Drama Island, before returning to Total Drama World Tour as the secondary antagonist. He makes cameo appearances as a minor antagonist on Total Drama Revenge of the Island and on Total Drama All Stars, on the 100th Total Drama Episode, Zeke appeared as the main antagonist in the episode. He is initially characterized as naive, homeschooled redneck and is the very first person eliminated from Total Drama Island due to sexist comments about his teammates. After that he was never a major character again until Total Drama World Tour and did not compete in Total Drama Action. Despite this, the character had gained a large fanbase despite being extremely minor. In the third season, Total Drama World Tour, Ezekiel finally returned to the competition. However, not only was Ezekiel eliminated first again, but was now more stupid and arrogant than ever before. After being eliminated, he desperately tries to stay on the show by stowing away in the plane's cargo hold and can be seen hidden in the background of several episodes afterward, where his physical condition starts visibly degrading. In the episode I See London, the "Jack the Ripper" used in the challenge is revealed to be Ezekiel, who has now devolved into a zombie-like state and is thrown out of the plane again by Chris McLean for failing to capture all the other contestants. However, he manages to stay on the plane yet again, now as something less than human. Ezekiel is later used for another challenge in African Lying Safari, where he is now a completely feral animal and beats up Duncan. In the penultimate episode, Alejandro uses Ezekiel to attack Heather. In the finale, after Heather finally defeats Alejandro and is given the million dollars, Ezekiel suddenly jumps out and wrestles the case from her, falling into crater of the volcano and sinking in the lava with it, directly parodying the death of Gollum from The Lord of the Rings. When the volcano erupts, Ezekiel appears yet again as a flaming meteor, somehow still alive, that crashes into Chris' boat, destroying it. Ezekiel is never shown resurfacing after that. In Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!, Ezekiel appears on the yacht with the other veterans, still in his deranged, feral form. He is crouched up on the prow of the yacht, the wind blowing what little hair he has left and his tongue hanging out wildly. In A Mine is a Terrible thing to Waste, he appears in the second half of the episode. He kidnaps Anne Maria, and since he finds her attractive, as the king of mutant blind gophers, presents her with various gifts, including the prize money from last season (now reduced to ash). He eventually gives her a massive diamond, which she believes is real and thus worth much more than the million dollars. Later, Ezekiel attacks Lightning when he tries to retrieve the golden statues on his throne. Lightning , however, eventually fought back and strapped his backpack containing a bomb onto Ezekiel before kicking him down a tunnel. Shortly afterward, the mine was destroyed in the ensuing explosions, trapping Ezekiel whose still inside. He appears again in the 12th episode after escaping the cave but is stamped on by Lightning back to the bottom. He appears again the next episode as the beasts Chris summons to attack Lightning and Cameron. He tries to kiss Anne Maria but she is saved by Cameron before he can do so. Ezekiel is seen again in the first episode of Total Drama: All-Stars "Heroes vs. Villains". It appeared that he was going to be a contestant again but it was soon revealed that Chris set it up as a prank saying that there is no way Ezekiel is coming back. Ezekiel appears again in Zeek And Ye Shall Find, where he crashes Chris's one hundredth episode party and kidnaps Chris. Intending to take revenge on the host for all the humiliation and abuse he has put him through in the past, he takes him to the abandoned mine and ties him up above a vat of toxic waste. As a side effect of being exposed to radioactive waste for so long, Ezekiel can now spit acid. Throughout the episode, he takes out several of the contestants who have been sent by Chef Hatchet to look for Chris. After he has captured most of the contestants, Cameron, Gwen and Chef arrives, with the latter tries to free Chris before being knocked out by Ezekiel. He uses his acid spit to cause a rock slide and crush Cameron, but Gwen traps Ezekiel to his own throne with Chef's spaghetti gun. However, as soon as Gwen frees Cameron, Ezekiel disappears. Trivia *Despite Ezekiel's direct parody to Gollum from the Lord of the Rings, his feral state from season 3 onward is actually closer to Valve's left 4 dead iconic creatures called "Hunters". **Both them look alike because of urban clothing specially ironically both them are wear hoodies, along most their clothing are slowly tripped apart, they went feral because of something (Survivors in Hunter; money and contestants in Ezekiel), claws, both are mutants from events (Hunters were directly infected, Ezekiel mutated due to lack of care, Vitamin D, and other things), and they sound similar when they get angry or have found their prey. Category:Total Drama Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Ferals Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Villains who Don't Speak Category:Tragic Villain Category:Obsessed Category:Anti-Villain Category:Misogynists Category:Mutated Villains Category:Teenage Villains Category:Scapegoat Category:Psychopath Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Greedy Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Amoral Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Predator Category:Humans Category:Kidnapper Category:Parody Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:In love villains Category:Recurring villain Category:TV Show Villains Category:Brutes Category:Clawed Villains Category:Insecure Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Outcast Category:Weaklings Category:Egomaniacs Category:Comedy Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Reality Show Villains Category:Acid-Users Category:Attention-Seekers Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Barbarian Category:Fearmongers Category:Fame-Seekers Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Zoopaths Category:Alternate/True Forms Category:Zombies Category:Friend of the hero